Unshackled Rager
The unshackled rager draws power from their kinship with the primal wolf. Descended in part from the chained beast, Fenris, these savage bloodragers inherit both his might and his imprisonment, and yearn to unleash the caged beast within. Unshackled Might The strength of Fenris’ blood burns out other bloodlines. All unshackled ragers are of his bloodline, and his alone. He does not gain a bloodline like a normal bloodrager does. At 6th level and again at every three levels after, an unshackled rager gains a bonus feat drawn from the following list: Dirty Fighting, Eldritch Claws, Improved Trip, Iron Will, Seize the Opportunity, Skill Focus (Survival), and Vital Strike. In addition, at 7th, 10th, 13th, and 16th levels, an unshackled rager adds a spell to his spells known and spell list: * 7th: Lunar vitality * 10th: Enemy’s heart * 13th: Greater magic fang * 16th: Moonstruck The ability replaces bloodline, but counts as a bloodline for purposes of meeting prerequisites and requirements. Maw of the Wolf (Ex) At first level, the unshackled rager grows a powerful set of jaws. These jaws are treated as natural weapons, allowing him to make a bite attack his your full base attack bonus. This is a primary natural attack that deals 1d6 points of damage for a Medium unshackled rager. If the unshackled rager already possess a bite attack, then he may treat himself as one size category larger for the purposes of his bite’s damage. This stacks with other size increases, including other virtual ones, such as the increase from his lupine frenzy. This ability replaces the bloodline power gained at 1st level. Lupine Frenzy (Su) The unshackled rager is a beast in human form. At 1st level, an unshackled rager can enter a lupine frenzy for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + his Constitution modifier. For each level after 1st, the unshackled rager can frenzy for 2 additional rounds per day. Temporary increases to Constitution, such as that gained from bear’s endurance, don’t increase the total number of rounds that an unshackled rager can frenzy per day. An unshackled rager can enter a lupine frenzy as a free action. The total number of rounds of lupine frenzy per day is renewed after resting for 8 hours, although these hours need not be consecutive. While in a lupine frenzy, an unshackled rager gains a +2 bonus on melee attack rolls and Will saving throws, and is treated as two size categories larger when determining the damage of his bite attack. In addition, he takes a –2 penalty to his AC. He also gains 2 temporary hit points per Hit Die. These temporary hit points are lost first when a character takes damage, disappear when the lupine frenzy ends, and are not replenished if the unshackled rager enters a lupine frenzy again within 1 minute of his previous lupine frenzy. While in a lupine frenzy, an unshackled rager cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skill (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration (such as spellcasting). An unshackled rager can end his lupine frenzy as a free action. When the lupine frenzy ends, he’s fatigued for a number of rounds equal to twice the number of rounds spent in the lupine frenzy. A unshackled rager cannot enter a new lupine frenzy while fatigued or exhausted, but can otherwise enter lupine frenzy multiple times during a single encounter or combat. This ability replaces bloodrage, but counts as that class feature for the purposes of prerequisites and requirements as well as for the purposes of effects such as class features, feats, magic item abilities, and spells. Patient Hunter (Ex) At 4th level, an unshackled rager gains the feral patience of the legendary wolf, fortifying his body. Whenever the unshackled rager takes damage, a portion of this damage is delayed until the end of his next turn. Delaying damage does not require an action, and happens automatically. The unshackled rager may delay up to 1/4 his maximum hit points in this way at any given time. When the unshackled rager delays damage, he deducts that damage from the amount he would have taken after applying any damage reduction, resistances, or other defenses he may have, then is dealt to him at the end of his next turn. The delayed damage cannot be reduced or resisted in any way, as it is already considered to have been “dealt.” For example, an unshackled rager with a maximum hit point total of 40 could delay up to 10 points of damage each round. If he took 8 points of damage from a single attack, all 8 points of damage would be added to his delayed damage pool, and he would be unharmed for the time being. If he then took an additional 11 points of damage, only 2 points of damage would be deducted and added to the pool, and he would take the remaining 9 points of damage. Then, at the end of his next turn, he would take the 10 points of delayed damage, and his pool’s total would return to 0. Healing in excess of the unshackled rager’s maximum hit points can be applied to his delayed damage pool, effectively allowing him to heal away damage before it occurs. This ability replaces the bloodline power gained at 4th level. Wolf’s Cunning (Ex) At 8th level, an unshackled rager gains the trip special attack with his bite, allowing him to make a trip attempt against a target as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity if he hits them with his bite attack. If the attempt fails, the unshackled rager is not tripped in return. This ability replaces the bloodline power gained at 8th level. Greater Lupine Frenzy (Su) At 11th level, an unshackled rager’s bonus on melee attack rolls and Will saves while frenzying increases to +3, and he is now treated as three size categories larger for determining the damage die of his bite. In addition, the amount of temporary hit points gained when entering a frenzy increases to 3 per Hit Die. and upon entering a lupine frenzy, the unshackled rager can apply the effects a bloodrager spell he knows of 2nd level or lower to himself. The spell must have a range of touch or personal. If the spell’s duration is greater than 1 round, it instead lasts for the duration of the lupine frenzy. This use consumes a bloodrager spell slot, as if he had cast the spell; he must have the spell slot available to take advantage of this effect. This ability replaces greater bloodrage, but counts as that class feature for the purposes of prerequisites and requirements as well as for the purposes of effects such as class features, feats, magic item abilities, and spells. Unshackled (Su) At 12th level, while in a lupine frenzy, the unshackled rager functions as if under the effects of the freedom of movement ''spell. This ability replaces the bloodline power gained at 12th level. '''Wolf’s Savagery (Su)' At 16th level, while in a lupine frenzy, the unshackled rager may devour the life force of his foes. Whenever he deals damage with his bite attack, he can reduce his current delayed damage pool from the patient hunter class feature by up to half its current total. He does not take this damage. This ability replaces the bloodline power gained at 16th level. Unending Frenzy (Su) At 17th level, an unshackled rager is no longer fatigued at the end of his lupine frenzy. If he enters a lupine frenzy again within 1 minute of ending one, he doesn’t gain any temporary hit points from that frenzy. This ability replaces tireless bloodrage. Herald of the End Times (Su) At 20th level, the unshackled rager may spend 2 rounds of lupine frenzy to take an action he otherwise would be denied (such as a standard action while nauseated). This may be done multiple times per round, allowing him to effectively ignore a condition such as paralysis’ effects on his actions (but not any other effects it might have). This ability replaces the bloodline power gained at 20th level. Mighty Lupine Frenzy (Su) At 20th level, an unshackled rager’s bonus on melee attack rolls and Will saves while frenzying increases to +4, and he is treated as four size categories larger for determining the damage die of his bite. In addition, the amount of temporary hit points gained when entering a frenzy increases to 4 per Hit Die, and the spell he can apply to himself at the beginning of a lupine frenzy due to the greater lupine frenzy class feature is not limited to only spells of 2nd level or lower. This ability replaces mighty bloodrage. Category:Source: Lords of the Wild